1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator grill.
2. Background Information
A work vehicle such as a bulldozer is equipped with a radiator grill. A radiator grill is configured to allow an air flow that passes a radiator mounted in the work vehicle to pass through. For example, a radiator grill disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5204911 has a lattice shape. Further, a radiator grill disclosed in Japanese Design Registration No. 1177833 has a plate member formed with a plurality of circular through-holes.